ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kit Black
Kathrine Black(born July 26, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and model of Irish Heritage, currently working for Bytches Ultimate Domain on Hangover and training with the developmental show Chaos Theory under her ring name Kit Black. Early Life Kit Black was born July 26, 1985 in Apple Valley, California. Black grew up with interests in sports and involvment in the school. Kit had her first wrestling experience in high school when a few WWF wrestlers came to her school and gave a demostration of the wrestling technique. Right out of high school Black signed with a modeling agency and began to book jobs mainly for swim suit ads. In late 2005 Black was approached and asked to become a ring girl for local fight nights at a club that held MMA fights. Kit took the job and became a ring girl. Black then realized her love for the sports of MMA and wresling in general and decided to use her money towards training. Kit quickly took an interest in Jesse Hernadez school of hard knocks. Kit finished her training in 2007 and made her way through the indie circuit. W2K Kit's stint in W2K was a short one. She made an impact by being placed in a women's battle royal for the vacated championess title and placing second to Rain Storms. Kit then laid low for a little bit in the promotion and got a second chance to go for the title but was booked to lose the number one contenders match. Kit shortly after left the company. Elitest Pro Alliance Kit joined EPA upon getting a call from Elliot Channing about making more of the women's division. Black joined and was set up to be apart of a stable with Brandon Napalm and Zach Halo called Civil Hostility. In Black's first match with the company a feud began between Black and Ginny Genocide the match was booked to end in a double count-out leading to a re-match the next week in which Black would win. The feud was cut short when the company unexpectedly closed down leaving Kit without a job. Bytches Ultimate Domain GWE; Chaos Theory After a few months out of the MSN circuit Black found herself searching around. Black was hired by BUD after attending a meeting with their developmental staff. Black was signed to BUDs developmental federation GWE and began competing in the house shows for Chaos Theory. Black started off well winning her first few matches. Kit was then put onto the Hangover card a few times. She got her first title shot against Jeffrina Baxter for the Extreme Icon title on the August 21 addition of Chaos Theory, however Black was booked to lose to Jeffrina. In the next few weeks Kit went up against larger names in the company such as DSL and Breanna Black and won. Hangover Kit was promoted to the active roster after putting up many convincing matches. Black's first big match on Hangover came when she was booked to lose against the current Franchise Champion Gyspy. Kit then became apart of the title picture and was set the next week to take on Gypsy's rival Scott Addams in a match that if Black won would allow her to get into the title match at the September pay per view, Moment of Silence. Kit was booked to win the match via diqualification when Addams hit her over the head with a chair. The next week at the pay per view the three had a triple threat match in a "Devil's island cage match". The match ended in both Black and Gypsy pinning Addams after an electric shock from the cage left him on the ground. The confusion of who really was the winner resulted in Max Karas coming down and taking the title from the two ladies as they fought over it. It was announced on the September 22nd addition of Hangover that Black would go up against Gypsy at Devil's Night VIII for the now vacated Franchise Championship. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Seeing Black (Inverted Fameasser) **Say Goodbye (Sky Twister Press) *'Signature Moves' **Pain Kit (Spider Twist) **Blackout (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **The Halo Effect (630 Senton) **Standing Moonsault **Head Scissors Takedown **Swinging Neckbreaker **Backhand Chop **Spin-out Powerbomb **Backflip Kick **Double Knee Facecrusher **Dropkick **Spike DDT **Flying Clothesline **Swinging Forearm **Lungblower **Diving Hurracarana **Flying Facewash to cornered opponent **Dropsault **Mounted punches **Inverted Facelock Backbreaker **Leaping Knee Drop **Snapmare followed by a low dropkick to opponent's back **Low dropkick to opponent's knees *'Nicknames' **"The Perilous Attraction" **"The Barracuda" *'Notable Allies' **Zach Halo **Tani Lyons **Brandon Napalm *'Notable Fueds' **Rain Storms **Gypsy *'Wrestlers managed by Kit' **Civil Hostilty (Brandon Napalm and Zach Halo) **Zach Halo *'Theme Music' **In W2K Black used "Barracuda" by Heart **Black currently uses "Say Goodbye" by I Killed the Prom Queen Personal Life Kit has one older sibling, a sister named Abigail. Many rumors suggest that Kit has been linked romantically to fellow UPW wrestler Zach Halo (Andreadis). The pair met during their storylined alliance in EPA and have remained close friends since. The pair claim they're just friends. Black has three tattoos, one of a four leaf clover behind her ear as a symbol of her irish heritage. The second is the word "overcome" on her lower torso to remind her to "always stay strong and never give up on something I want". The third is a pack of rainbow colored stars on her wrist. Black is off-screen best friends with former BUD superstar Tani Lyons. The pair have known each other since they were young.